The Almost Forgotten
by PartyInACan
Summary: When Haruhi mysteriously disappears on Wednesdays after school, the host club begins to wonder where she goes. What they find shocks them. TamaHaru, KaoOC.
1. What happens on Wednesday?

Hikaru sighed tiredly, staring at his mobile phone. He wanted to call her, to see where she was, but he couldn't. She had specifically asked the hosts not to call her, for reasons unknown to him. That irritated him slightly, Haruhi shouldn't keep secrets away from the host club, and it just doesn't work. Everyone eventually finds out. They _always _do.

"She'll be fine; she said she needed to leave early for something important, it's probably just something she's doing with her dad or something. You know, she doesn't usually get to see him much with work and all?" Kaoru said in a convincing tone, trying to cheer Hikaru up. It obviously wasn't working, since Hikaru just sighed again and pocketed his phone.

"I just wish she'd at least tell us _where_ she's going, or who with?" He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. The day at the host club was slow, their guests had already left, and it was just Tamaki who still had ladies to entertain. The twins didn't bother talking quietly, since none of the girls would know who they're talking about if they continued to refer to Haruhi as 'she'. As if having a sudden thought of pure genius, Hikaru turned to his twin with a grin stretching up his face.

"How about, next time she does it, we follow her?" He chuckled, rubbing his hands together in a positively evil manner. It made Kaoru raise an eyebrow. Did his brother _really _want to piss Haruhi off that much? Then again, he probably did, Haruhi was always funny when she was angry. Kaoru smirked, wrapping his arm around his brother.

"You're diabolical, you know that?" He chuckled, wearing the same evil look as his brother.

"Who're you going to follow, Hika-chan, Kao-chan?" Honey asked, bouncing over to them excitedly. He always did love the twins' plans; they were always so much more fun than Tamaki's plans, which were also fun, but just not as fun. The twins glanced at Honey, the mischievous grins still playing on their lips. Making sure that Tamaki's guests were gone, they decided it was okay to mention Haruhi's name.

"We're going to follow Haruhi next time she leaves us again. This is the third time this month! And it's always on Wednesdays..." Hikaru mumbled and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"It saddens Daddy to know that my daughter keeps voluntarily leaving us once a week" cried Tamaki, scratching his cheek. "Where do you think she goes?"

"Maybe she has a secret lover who she meets at the park on Wednesdays..." Kaoru snickered, watching the look of anguish engulf Tamaki's face.

"What, my daughter better not be frolicking off with a scoundrel to the park!" cried Tamaki, flailing his arms around in anger and stomped his feet. "Daddy won't allow it!"

"I'm sure she has a good reason to leave us on Wednesdays, she sounded like she really did need to be somewhere. I highly doubt she's with a boy, since she doesn't really have time to meet other boys since we keep her with us most of them time." Explained Kyouya as he pushed his glasses further up the brim of his nose, of course he knew exactly where Haruhi was, and she didn't try to hide it from him, since he'd find out sooner or later.

"Right, next Wednesday, we follow my precious daughter to...wherever she is going, and kick the scoundrels butt!" Cried Tamaki, throwing a fist in the air as a determined look crossed his features. You could almost see the flames behind his eyes.

'_Wednesday is going to be a long day...' _Kyouya sighed.


	2. Lets follow Haruhi!

Haruhi sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she stared at the clock at the front of the classroom. It was Wednesday, which meant she'd have to miss the host club once again. Maybe she would tell them tomorrow where she's going. But she had already told Kyouya where she was disappearing off to every Wednesday, which he obviously understood, and even offered to help. But she knew _she'd_ hate her for it. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the bell rang, and she quickly gathered her stuff, ignoring the constant chatter of the room, and the sounds of the twins chatting idly beside her.

"Hey guys, could you tell Kyouya I'm going to have to miss the host club again today?" Haruhi asked, throwing a short glance towards the twins. They'd stopped talking, and where frowning at her once again. _'Here we go...'_ she thought.

"Where do you keep going, Haruhi? You've got us all worried." Hikaru sighed, rubbing the side of his head in annoyance. Kaoru cast a worried glance her way; they all seemed to give her these looks on Wednesdays, had she really been visiting that often? If she had, she hadn't been noticing. How long ago was it when it happened? Seemed like years ago.

"I'm sorry I keep making you guys worry, but there's really nothing to worry about. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, raising a hand in a short wave as she made her way quickly out of the classroom. '_I don't have much time...' _Haruhi sighed, rubbing her eyes.

'_Sorry guys.'_

The twins spared a quick glance at each other, before rushing out of the classroom and to the third music room as fast as their feet could carry them.

"Tono, Tono! Haruhi left us again, can we follow her?" They cried, each of them slamming a door open wide. Tamaki blinked a few times registering what they were saying before it clicked.

"Yes, yes!" He cried, running over to the storage closet to find the "closed" sign.

"We shall find out Haruhi, and stop that scoundrel from stealing my beloved daughter away from me!" Kyouya stared at Tamaki, clearly not happy with the predicament he was in. He did promise Haruhi he wouldn't tell them, but if he couldn't tell them, how could he stop them? So long as Tamaki was convinced Haruhi was off gallivanting with another boy, he couldn't.

"I'm sure she's just spending time with family or something, Tamaki." Kyouya replied calmly, typing away at his laptop. Inside though, he was worried. He almost didn't want the host club to find out, knowing it would make bother Haruhi and her unhappy. Though, it would make Haruhi unhappy more. And due to the fact it would make Haruhi unhappy, that would make Tamaki unhappy, who would want to the help the other girl to make Haruhi happy, but then the other girl would be unhappy. _'I think I just confused myself...'_

"No Kyouya, if that were the case, she would have told us so, but she hasn't! Therefore, it must be something she's trying to keep from us, and my daughter shouldn't keep things away from her father!" He cried stomping his feet childishly on the ground and wailing like a child. Kyouya sighed, this truly was going to turn out terribly.

"Alright, alright, but we better hurry, she must be half way there by now." Kyouya mumbled, walking towards the door, a happy Tamaki and a curious host club behind him.

Haruhi sighed, dropping off her bag at her house. Her dad wasn't home yet, so she would have to leave him a note or something- not that he didn't already know where she was. He completely understood which she was thankful for. She quickly picked up the box of strawberry daifuku she had made, and locked the door behind her. _'Aoi always did love daifuku...' _Haruhi thought sadly, as she continued her way down the street. Shivering, she started to get the feeling that someone was watching her, but then again, she usually did, what with her dad following her to the store and everything. _'It's probably just my imagination.' _She convinced herself, smiling slightly as she repositioned the box to sit under her arm.

"Gahh, my Haruhi is taking a present to the scoundrel!" Tamaki wailed, biting his fist in despair. Though he was wailing, he made sure he was quiet enough so that Haruhi couldn't hear him.

"Shh, Tono, she might hear us!" whispered the twins simultaneously, hiding behind a nearby bush.

"Why are we following Haru-chan?" Honey whispered, sitting on top of Mori's shoulders.

"To find out where she's going" Mori mumbled, repositioning Honey to make sure he wouldn't fall off.

Tamaki sighed, an awful feeling settling in his gut. He didn't want Haruhi giving her attention to other males; she should be in the host club, with him! He was her father, after all. He had the right to be protective. Haruhi suddenly whipped around, her eyes scanning for something. Tamaki quickly hid behind a bin, pulling Kyouya down with him. That was close, too close. He heard Haruhi sigh, and continue walking. Why was she walking this way? The park was in the other direction. The only things down this road were a commoner's elementary school and the commoner's hospital. The host club continued to follow her for about twenty minutes, at which point the twins were complaining that they should have taken a limo. They were soon silenced by Tamaki's shushing, who was watching curiously as Haruhi walked straight past the elementary school. So, she was going to the hospital then? Why would she need to go there?

"Oh no, is my Haruhi sick, and goes for regular checkups on Wednesdays?" Tamaki wailed staring wide eyed at Kyouya. "Mommy! Get Haruhi to go to one of your elite hospitals, daddy won't allow his daughter to pay for the bills at this commoner's hospital!"

Kyouya sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Was Tamaki really that stupid? Wait, why did he bother even thinking that?

"Tamaki, why would Haruhi take a box to the hospital if she's ill? Most likely, a box of sweets?" he sighed, re-adjusting his glasses. Tamaki blinked a few times, before his mouth dropped open and gaped like a fish.

"Is she visiting someone?" He mumbled his eyes still wide. He quickly spun around to the twins, a new look twinkling in his eyes.

"I have reason to believe the scoundrel that scoundrel Haruhi has been dating has been diagnosed with a terminal illness, so instead of going to the park on Wednesdays, she visits him at the hospital!" he shouted, not at all bothered if Haruhi could hear him, she was already at the hospital doors now anyway.

"No way!" The twins gasped, staring at each other before turning back to Tamaki, shocked looks identical on their faces.

"Poor Haru-chan..." Honey sniffled, hugging Mori's head. "We should buy him some cake, Takeshi! Cake makes everyone feel better, right?" Mori only grunted in reply.

"Let's go see who this guy is?" suggest Hikaru, following Haruhi through the hospital doors before anyone could complain. Not that they were complaining, they all wanted to see who this young man was. The secretary behind the desk was more than happy to tell the group of charming young men where Haruhi had wondered off to, and asked if they were going to be spending a lot of time there. Kyouya reassured her that they would only be a few minutes, which in turn confused the host club. Not wasting anytime, the twins and Tamaki ran for the stairs, Mori and Honey following shortly after. Instead, Kyouya waited for the elevator, preferring not to have to listen to them all the way up the stairs.

Tamaki and the twins, stopped at the number of the room, which luckily seemed to have a glass window to peer into it, sparing a quick glance between each other, the three of them peeked through the window, and almost wished they hadn't.

Haruhi smiled, holding the boys hand and she held out the box of sweets with the other. Tamaki felt a huge pain in his chest, but couldn't understand why. Maybe it was the loss of his daughter? He quickly shook his head, and willed himself to look. The boy had cropped blue hair that was longer in the front and short at the back. He also had the most striking eyes Tamaki had ever seen. They were a piercing gold colour, yet also held softness to them. Tamaki could clearly see this man was attractive, very attractive. If he wasn't with his Haruhi right now, he'd want this boy as a host. But at the moment, Tamaki hated him. No, he despised him. And judging by the looks on the twins faces, they didn't seem to like him much either. Coughing from the room quickly caught Tamaki's attention, his eyes darted back to the couple. He was coughing extremely hard; Tamaki could hear his wheezing through the glass. He had to turn away when Haruhi raised a cardboard bowl to the boys' mouth, which Tamaki guessed he was sick in. He noted how caring Haruhi pulled the boys bangs back. It made him feel sick. For feeling jealous, and for hating a obviously very sick boy.

"What do you think is wrong with him? He doesn't look healthy at all." Kaoru mumbled his eyes slightly down cast. It was obvious the three of them felt guilty. Hikaru caught the attention of a passing nurse and attempted to get some information out of her. But Tamaki wasn't listening; he couldn't draw his attention away from Haruhi and the mysterious boy. He could see the appreciation and caring in the boys eyes, and in Haruhi's he could only see worriment and distress. It was then that he decided. This boy made Haruhi happy, and he was sick. Tamaki needed to preserve whatever kept his daughter, god forbid that she lost another person who was important to her.

"I've decided." He whispered, but it was obviously loud enough for the rest of the newly arrived host club and the twins to hear. They all turned their attention, mixed expressions on each of their faces.

"I'm going to get this boy out of this hospital, and into one that can make him better quicker. He makes Haruhi happy, and I don't want Haruhi to lose anyone else."

"I'm afraid that can't happen." Kyouya said, finally catching up with the rest of the club.

"I've already offered, to which Haruhi happily agreed, but her friend declined, saying they don't want my money to help them." Kyouya said, continuously writing into his notebook. "I cannot deny that wish."hHaHaHHHHHhhbv;

"You knew!" Tamaki gasped, pointing an accusing finger at Kyouya.

"Yes, I did. Now we need to leave before they notice us. I promised Haruhi I wouldn't tell you, and so far, I haven't." He said, making his way towards the stairs.

"Now come on, Haruhi was going to tell you sometime this week anyway."

Tamaki immediately felt guilt well up inside his stomach. He should have trusted his daughter more, she just wasn't ready to tell them.


	3. You're supposed to be a Host!

Haruhi sighed in relief; the last of her customers had just left. It was tiring, running about the place like a headless chicken, but she couldn't deny that she loved the host club, even if she wouldn't admit it vocally. She smiled slightly to herself, looking around the room with a content smile. She had many good friends here, and she was grateful for them. It was just a shame not _all_ of her friends could be here. But that was a silly thought, Aoi had to stay where she was, if she didn't, there's no telling what would happen if she suddenly got worse. _'At least I can still see her on Wednesdays' _Haruhi thought _'I don't know what I'd do without her...'_

A hand waving in front of Haruhi's face brought her back to reality. She blinked several times, trying to regain her bearings, before realizing Tamaki was looking at her with a worried expression written across his face.

"Hey, Haruhi, what's up with you lately, you keep spacing out..." Tamaki trailed off, his gaze was shifting slightly around the room before continuing, "Is something wrong?"

Haruhi blinked in surprise. Had Tamaki sensed that something was wrong with her already? And here she was, thinking he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. She smiled in reassurance, though in reality, she wanted to tell him, but she knew how he'd react. He would try and move Aoi to a different hospital, all to make Haruhi feel better. She couldn't do that to Aoi. There was a reason Aoi loved that hospital, and if she was going to die anywhere, it would be there. But Aoi wasn't going to die, she already promised Haruhi she wouldn't. She smiled at that, how could she promise such a thing? It was absurd. But then again, Aoi never broke a promise, and she prided herself on that.

"Haruhi, you're spacing out again!" Tamaki cried "No doubt having thoughts of that scoundrel!" Haruhi blinked, staring at him as if he had grown an extra head, though with Tamaki's ego, another head would help relive his current one of all the air.

"No, Tamaki-sempai, I was just thinking of a friend of mine." Haruhi sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache developing already. Tamaki blinked, and stared at her with his mouth wide open. Was she about to tell him? Was his daughter going to open up to her father? Was she-

"But I'll tell you about that another time, sempai." She finished, giving him another reassuring smile, before she stood up and made her way over to the changing room where she kept her bag. Tamaki hid in his corner, rocking back and forth repeating "she doesn't trust me!" over and over again. Kyouya looked up from his laptop, though it may not have looked like it, he had been listening to the conversation between Haruhi and Tamaki. This was getting stupid, and frustrating. He really wished Haruhi would tell them, if only to spare him the constant headache his best friend enforced on him every waking moment, constantly asking him if he should tell her he knows already. And his answer was always the same. No. They shouldn't tell her, they shall wait patiently, or impatiently, Kyouya didn't really care, but he didn't want them to force Haruhi to speak, or for her to think he had betrayed her in some way.

"Tamaki, just leave her be, she'll tell you when she's ready." He commented, typing away at his laptop. He really should tell Tamaki not to worry about this 'scoundrel', but it might do Tamaki some good, to realize where his jealousy is coming from. It failed tremendously, but Kyouya believed a second threat to his 'daughter' is exactly what he needs. Haruhi walked out the changing room, checking the mobile phone the twins had given her. Her eyes widened, before settling back down into a small smile onto her lips. She walked over to Kyouya, a smile hidden rather well on her lips. She obviously didn't want to alarm the rest of the host club with her sudden happiness, as most of them still had customers.

"Hey, Kyouya?" she said quietly, pulling up a seat beside Kyouya at his personal desk. He also had run out of customers, since it was coming towards the end of the day.

"Yes?"

"I just got a text from her; she says that the doctors have been saying that her condition is improving. They took another blood test to confirm it." She said, biting her lip. Kyouya smiled, it was obvious how Haruhi was trying to suppress her joy, and she looked very similar when Kyouya offered to transfer Aoi to one of his family's elite hospitals in the area.

"That's wonderful, Haruhi. I'm glad for both of you. Perhaps one day, she will visit the host club?" He asked, glancing back down at his computer. He found a data file and quickly wrote down the new information he had learnt about Aoi. You never know, she could change her mind at anytime, not that the hospital wouldn't have her files or anything, but it was just a precaution. Kyouya didn't know if the files at the commoners hospital were written or typed, hopefully typed, if she were to change her mind. It would be annoying to have to postpone her treatment until a doctor could type all her information in.

Haruhi paled, a grimace setting on her face, making Kyouya smirk inside. It was inevitable; the other hosts were eventually going to want to meet her, even if they didn't know 'he' was a she. That made him want to laugh more, how they thought that Haruhi was in love with a boy who was extremely ill. It sounded like some silly television drama.

"No thanks, Kyouya. She would probably die from shock at these guys' antics, never mind the leukaemia!" she exclaimed, though quiet enough so that the other hosts wouldn't hear. And luckily, she didn't say it a few seconds prior, since Tamaki came bounding over, a stern look on his face. Kyouya frowned, it looked like Tamaki was..._angry, jealous? 'This isn't going to end well...' _Kyouya mused.

"Haruhi! I hereby forbid you from leaving the host club on Wednesdays! You're abusing you duty as a host." He exclaimed, jealousy all over his face, but it was only visible by Kyouya. Haruhi's eyes widened, before quickly turning into anger.

"What? You can't do that! I have somewhere important to be!" She cried she looked so..._furious; _Kyouya would be surprised if she _didn't _hit Tamaki. But then again, she doesn't know that he knows, so she can't blame him for that. Be he knows he knows, so he would definitely be having a word with him later on tonight.

"Oh, and the host club isn't important?" Tamaki grumbled, he was slowly calming down, but he was obviously still angry.

"Not as important was where I need to go! You can't do this, Tamaki-sempai!"

"Yes, I can. And next week, you're going to be here. In the host club. Doing your job!" He shouted, finally losing his temper, before storming to the door. "And that's final!" He shouted, finally slamming the door closed. Kyouya looked back at Haruhi. She looked furious, and frustrated nearly to tears. He sighed. This was one of the rare occasions Tamaki got angry at Haruhi without a valid reason. He would definitely need to talk to him about this.


End file.
